Bouken no Neko Chan!
by Sonikku no Kitsune
Summary: Sakura a neko from the sky heavens, has a very important mission down on earth. Will all her nine lives be used up before she even finishes?


Hiya! First story here! Don't be rude and post horrible mean shit as a review. You can give me some constructive criticism.

**Title:** Bouken no Neko Chan!

**Summary: **Sakura an alien neko from the heavens must travel down to earth with a mission to save the world. She doesn't know whats in store for her but it must be worth it to return to her kingdom to have a welcome back party waiting for her. But what's that? Akatsuki? Orochimaru? Bijuus? Ramen? Wasting all her nine lives better be damn right worth it..

**Parings: **SasuXSaku some ItaXSaku and many more!

**Author:** Aquatic water wolf

Nya 0: Here comes the kitty!

_'Nya' thoughts and animal speech  
_

_Nya Flash back sequence  
_

"Nya" regular speech

* * *

Stomp! A giant orange beast crashed onto Konohagakure no sato. Said shinobi tried to stop it but to no avail the blows kept coming. As the men and women of their fellow village died one by one, the village leader steped in. with his yellow golden hair like the sun, the yondaime saved the day. Oh, so that's what you think. Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. And I will be the one who will tell you about my travels down from the heavns into the leaf village. It will be like an autobiography, by me! aha! ha! ha! Anyways, the beast did not evaporate off the face of the earth like everyone thought it did...

"Oh no! The Kyuubi is too strong!" yelled a cat.

A cat? Let's rewind the story:

_Up in the heavens, well it's a vast land filled with clouds and pillar like temple houses. Inside one of the houses, a young celstial lord with light silver hair was viewing all the action happening down below from a white shiny crystal ball. Her black kimono covered from her neck to her toes adorned her. "Oh geez Kyuubi, why the fuck are you making all that mess down there?" growled the female._

_Two tabby's ran into the room. "lord luna! lord luna!" they mewed._

_Luna turned her head towards her lackeys. "What is wrong Ginji? Renji?" she asked sternly._

_One of the tabbys with blue eyes bowed its head. "There's trouble on the horizon mi'lord."_

_Luna swiped her hand and it smashed the crystal ball onto the floor. "Shit!" she cursed_

_Renji dodged the sharp glass as it almost hit him in the face. He looked up at his ruler with anger. "Hey! Not so rough mistress!"_

_Luna calmed down a bit. "Fine." She walked back to her thrown and threw a mask shaped like a cat over her oval shaped head. "Were going somewhere now." Ginji followed his lord out of the north corridor down the silver halls. Left all alone, Renji looked inot the broken shards. He frowned as the kyuubi smashed buildings and murdered millions of people._

_"I wonder why he looks so frustrated.." he whispered._

_Outside Luna was talking to a group of warriors. 'This is very urgent." she paused. "The Kyuubi is out on the prowl looking for something. If we don't hurry and go down there this minute, the earth will be destroyed." Luna explained. The warriors gulped and look away from their ruler. Sharp red eyes glowed in her mask. So? you wimps don't want to go down there?!" she yelled._

_A young solider stepped up to the plate. He bowed down on one knee. "I will your majesty."_

_Luna smiled a warm smile at one of her captains. "Ahh, Daisuke Haruno. You would like to go down their and halt the Kyuubi's rage?"_

_Daisuke nodded his head like a loyal puppy. But he wasn't a inu youkai. He was a neko warrior from the heavens. Luna studied her warriors strong posture. His head was up and she didn't notice his cool calm facial structure. Luna walked over to him and swayed her hips as she moved. Daisuke's heart was slowly beating from the closeness. Luna giggled slightly. "Good luck danna." she whispered huskily._

_Down below.._

_Minato was having more difficulty than he thought he will have. "Why won't this beast stay down?" Minato asked desperatly. Supporting his height up above in the sky, Gamabunta was aiding him. The giant frog studied the Kyuubi's status. It had nine tails, was big as hell and didn't even have a master. This one defiantly wasn't a summon._

_Gamabunta closed his eyes as a blinding light reduced his sight. "Yo! What's up with the light show?" he winced._

_Minato covered his blue eyes with his hands too. "I have no idea!" he shouted._

_As the smoke lights cleared, a silver armored solider was slowly walking down the dirt road with confidence. Gamabunta squinted his eyes a bit. "Is that a neko?"_

_Minato smiled a happy smile. "Well, yes. I'm afraid it is."_

_End of flashback_

What? You actually thought that I'll reveal everything to you? Well too bad. That will destroy the story to bits. Now back to my story, I am a messenger sent from the sky heavens with a special mission. Yet, my mission seems more dangerous than it is. You might think as to if how I even came from the sky. The sky has limits like the invisible prime meridian that sperates the earth from the equator. But it's not that, except its a big fat invisible youkai gate. Laughing? Why and how could youkais and other supernatural things fall from the sky? Because we can.

"Here Sakura neko chan." called a chibi voice.

"Hmm?" Yes, that's my name. But my own name counts as a human. I am not one, instead I'm a neko. I can hide out in a neko form like a domesticated house cat. And hell no! I am not a stray!And so what if I hide out in a ningens house. At least its a home! At least I'm not out in the cold fall air like a regular nasty stray cat.

Out of point of view:

A young pink whitish kitten leaped out from under the bed into it's masters arms. Her master, a young little boy with chicken shaped butt hair was petting her head very gently. The kitten purred as he hit her sweet spot under her neko ears. "Sasuke kun. Time to get ready for school." called his mother.

Said boy stopped petting her. "Ok ma!" he ran out the room leaving Sakura all alone.

She looked around to not see her master anywhere."Shit." Sakura zipped across the room down the halls into the patio trying to cat up to him but got caught by his evil brother, Itachi. He was thirteen while Sasuke was eight. Said boy just got admitted into anbu while Sasuke was still in the academy. Sakura clawed and scraped at him.

Itachi threw the cat in the air. "Good kitty." he coaxed. He shouted as Sakura bit his thumb. Itachi dropped her onto the floor. "Stupid cat." he muttered.

Out of nowhere his cousin Shisui came by with his black shiba inu, Kuro. "Hey Itachi." he waved hapily.

Itachi waved back. "What's going on Shisui? The meeting doesn't start until forty minutes."

Shisui unhooked Kuro's leash. "I know." He waked over to Itachi and started to talk to him. His silly self was unknown to not knowing about his dog's disappearing.

Said dog was running around the Uchiha residence's back yard until he came across his worse enemy, a cat. Kuro growled at Sakura. She stoke her tongue out at him. _'What's up dumb dog, nya?'_

Kuro growled a bit. _'Nothing much. My owner brung me over today to let me get some exercise.'_

Sakura snicked and strolled around Kuro's sturdy body like a shark. _'Heh heh. You need one after how much kibble you munch on.'_ Sakura taunted evilly. She was about to talk agian when Kuro charged at her. _'Hey!_ _Stop it!_' she mewed. The cat ran away when Kuro sped up trying to destroy her. He chased her all the way up to Itachi and Shisui.

Itachi looked at the two animals then back up at Shisui. "Well aren't you going to stop him?" he asked dryly.

Shisui chuckled. "Naw. Kuro needs the exercise."

Back near them, Kuro had just chased Sakura up a tree. He stopped barking to ask her a question. _'Why the fuck do cats always climb up trees?!'_

Sakura hissed at him. _'Because! It's our safety heaven!'_

Mad as fuck Kuro walked over to the tree and pissed on it. _'Good luck getting down.'_ he trotted away over to his master.

Sakura looked at the tree then back at Kuro's retrieving form. _'Fuck you! You damn dog!'_ She waited silently for Itachi to notice her disappearance. But nothing came. So she decided to meow for twenty minutes straight. Still nothing. Sakura moved her hind legs slowly down the tree. '_Ugh, it's too high up here.'_ Said cat looked towards the window to see Kuro, Itachi and Shisui inside eating breakfast. _'Why don't I get any_ _breakfast?_' she thought. Soon timed passed and Sakura was still stuck in the tree. Her voice box was too tired from meowing all day long so she stopped. _'I miss Sasuke.'_

"Konichiwa nii san!" Saved by the bell. Sakura's ears perked as she heard her masters voice. But he didn't come outside to find her yet.

_'What the hell is taking him so long to notice that I'm gone?' _she thought mindlessly._  
_

"Sakura chan!" he called out cutely.

Silence

"Sakura neko chan!" he called out again.

Silence

Sasuke got teary eyed. "Where are you?"

Itachi appeared out of nowhere. "Maybe she ran away." he lied. "We should get a dog instead."

Sakura's kitty jaw dropped as she heard what Itachi just said. _'That damn weasel!_' she cursed. '_I'll show him.'_ Sakura leaped out of the tree and ran into the house.

"Sakura chan!" Sasuke squealed delightedly. Sakura leaped right into Sasuke's small arms.

Itachi blown his face up like a blow fish. "Shit."

The happy Uchiha family went inside to eat dinner unknown to them that something dark will take place in the next couple of weeks...

_End of chapter zero.._

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Its not like any other SakuXSaku story. It has action! Adventure! And Itachi. If you want to see more than review! I mean not in a psycho way or nothing like giving you virtual cookies and other fake non existence shit like that. But to see more SasuXSakuness! And more! Bye.


End file.
